Nanowires are high aspect-ratio objects which typically have widths in the sub-micron range.
Nanowire structures have been subject to investigation for a number of applications including solar energy collection, super hydrophobic surfaces, microelectronic components such as transistors and capacitive storage elements, sensor applications.
Various methods have been proposed for fabrication of nanowire structures including lithographic methods to define areas for etching and/or direct growth from solid, liquid or gas phase chemical sources.
Nanowires have high surface to volume ratio and have shown greatly enhanced response to different energy fluxes like electromagnetic waves, heat, acoustic, and fluids.
High aspect ratio nanowires with sharp tips can be advantageously used for generating high electric field emission. High aspect ratio nanowires can be fabricated by using growth control for realizing crystalline nanowires with minimal surface defects.